Leafclaw's hatred to his sister
by flame-semi gone
Summary: Follow Leafclaw through his memories. When his mother died, he blamed his sister. When his love died, he blamed his sister. When he killed another, he blamed his sister. Read to also find out how he thinks it will be solved. My first One-shot. I don't like it, Cuz I'm not very good at One-Shots. Read and Review. Or I'll get the Monkeys and Oranges to eat you!


**So, this is about a tom named Leafclaw, and why he hates his sister, Brokenheart. These are all OCs of mine and a friends. This belongs to me, I got the idea from a RP I was in. Here goes, hope you like it!**

**Also, this is my first One-Shot...**

Leafclaw padded past his siblings. He growled at Brokenheart. Mouseheart, his brother, growled back at him. Leafclaw stalked away, head held high. He went to the warriors den and curled up in his next. That was when a she-cat came in.

"Hey, Leafclaw." Rubywing said. Leafclaw huffed.

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go. Away."

Leafclaw didn't even look at her. He knew Rubywing liked him. But he was undecided until he solved his 'Brokenheart' problem.

"Why do I hate Brokenheart...?" He murmured to himself. He jumped into the darkest places of his mind to find that memory. Once he did, he replayed it in his mind.

* * *

_Loveheart, satisfied foxes..._

Leafkit played 'Follow the Mouse' with Mousekit. Brokenkit was sitting in the Nursery, she had just broken her foot, which is how she earned her name. Sharpkit was with her. Sharpkit was some other tom. But Brokenkit seemed to like his company.

"Leafkit!" He heard a voice. He whipped around to see a long haired, silver tabby she-kit.

"Hey, Shinekit." Leafkit blushed,_ I know I have a crush on her... But I can't admit it!_ He thought as she played with the others.

All the kits played till Sun-Down, but Leafkit's mother hadn't come back from her hunting patrol yet.

"Emeraldfur? Where is Momma?" Leafkit asked his father. At that second, Loveheart burst into the camp, two foxes chasing after her.

Emeraldfur grabbed Leafkit's scruff. Amberstar grabbed Mousekit and Shinekit. Sharpkit was snatched up by Chaoseye, his mother. Brokenkit, who was limping, was trying to be picked up by Loveheart.

Loveheart grabbed Brokenkit's scruff and tried to run, but a fox got Loveheart's tail. The fox started dragging Loveheart back.

She let go of traumatized Brokenkit, and whispered a few short words before being bitten in her neck, "Stay strong. And remember, this was never your fault." Loveheart was dragged out of camp by the satisfied Foxes.

Leafkit had anger bubble inside of him, "Brokenkit! This is all your fault! If Momma would have left you to the Foxes, she would've lived!"

Brokenkit started crying, Mousekit and Sharpkit comforted her. While Shinekit walked up to Leafkit, "Come on, you can sleep in my nest tonight." Leafkit nodded, but grabbed a ball of moss from outside.

He ran inside and made a small next in the corner of the Nursery, "There. Perfect!" But, infact, the nest was horrifying. There was no spot that had not rotted. And no spot comfortable.

When Brokenkit limped into the Nursery, Leafkit pushed her in the unkept nest. "This is where you sleep."

Mousekit growled, "If shes sleeping here, so am I!" Mousekit pushed some good moss around Brokenkit. Sharpkit looked at Brokenkit, something in his eyes read love.

"I'll stay with Brokenkit too." He whispered. Shinekit frowned, "Whatever you want, brother."

Leafkit growled to himself, "Let all the misfits sleep together."

* * *

Leafclaw growled at the memory, then, on accident, he remembered how Shinepaw died. Which made some tears fall. He tried shaking his head to get rid of the memory, but the memory was stronger.

* * *

_Shinepaw, hungry badger..._

"The kits are now the Apprentices named Mousepaw, Sharppaw, Leafpaw, Shinepaw, and Brokenpaw!" The apprentices dipped her heads

Brokenpaw went straight for Sharppaw, "Congrats!" She mewed cheerfully.

"Congrats!" He mewed back. Brokenpaw's leg was twisted now, so it was hard to walk right. But she had to learn, and Sharppaw helped with that.

"Lets hunt!" Mousepaw said. The three 'misfits' nodded and made their way to the entrance.

Leaving Leafpaw and Shinepaw to clean the elder's den. "Lets go!" Shinepaw purred. Leafpaw followed.

Once they were done, they decided to follow 'The Misfit Group'. When they found them, they were shocked on how much fresh-kill they caught.

"Hey, Misfits! I wanna eat!" Leafpaw cheered. He teased the others ever since Loveheart's death. He also bullied them, no matter how many times Shinepaw said no.

"You can't, the Clan needs food for the queens and kits." Brokenpaw said evenly. Mousepaw brushed his sister's fur. Sharppaw took the other side.

"Well, well, well. The misfits are defending themselves?" Shinepaw taunted. Leafpaw looked at her lovingly.

"Well. We have to get these back to the Queens." Sharppaw stared at his sister. Mousepaw and him grabbed three mice and two voles. Leaving Brokenpaw to the three sparrows she caught.

Brokenpaw grabbed the birds and walked beside Sharppaw, when she started to turn Sharppaw redirected her.

Leafpaw huffed, "Go ahead then!" He walked on, Shinepaw trailed behind, humming.

It worried Leafpaw when Shinepaw's humming was cut off by a shriek and the smell of blood.

He whipped around to see the long silver tabby covered in crimson. "Shinepaw!"

He rushed over, the smell of badger was everywhere. He couldn't recognize it.

"Shinepaw! Please!" Leafpaw begged. Shinepaw's only responce was, "Stay strong. And remember, this was not your fault."

_It was all Brokenpaw's fault!_ Leafpaw thought as he cried.

* * *

Leafclaw's growl came louder at that memory. He truly loved the silver apprentice. He wanted to leave his memory storage, because he knew what the next memory would be. He tried and tried. But it didn't work. So he decided to just dive into the memory.

* * *

_Sharptail, heart-broken Leafclaw..._

"These apprentices are now warriors. The names are Sharptail, Brokenheart, Mouseheart, and Leafclaw!" Amberstar smiled.

Leafclaw dipped his head as the other warriors shined with happiness.

Sharptail asked Brokenheart something Leafclaw couldn't hear.

"Yes!" Brokenheart exclaimed. "I will be your mate, Sharptail!"

The two tackled each other as Mouseheart watched.

Leafclaw growled, just a moon ago their father, Emeraldfur, died of green-cough.

It didn't affect Leafclaw much. But it did affect how Sharptail showed his feelings.

"Sharptail! You, me. Outside. Now." Leafclaw said, his eyes blazing.

Sharptail looked up from licking Brokenheart's face.

"Okay..." Sharptail said ruefully. "I'll be back. I promise." He mewed before running to the entrance.

Leafclaw made him go outside the territory. "Okay, what do you want Leafclaw?"

Leafclaw's eyes looked like fire. He pounced onto Sharptail, teeth and claws extended.

"What, what are you doing!" Sharptail tried to fight the bigger tom.

_I can't let Brokenheart have a mate... Not since she killed mine._ He thought as he lunged for Sharptail's throat.

The red liquid dripped into his mouth as he bit deeper. Once he knew Sharptail was going to die he got up.

Sharptail whispered, "Tell Brokenheart this: Stay strong. And remember, this was never your fault." He took his last breath before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Leafclaw grinned. The stars above started to shimmer as a cat came down, "Shinepaw!" Leafclaw said happily.

Shinepaw scowled. "Do you expect me to purr? Do you expect me to cuddle you? No! You just killed my brother! He loved somecat!"

Leafclaw's sorrow grew, "And I loved you!" Sharptail jumped out of his body. Shinepaw nuzzled him and asked,

"Why exactly did you kill him?" Leafclaw looked at her,

"Because Brokenheart killed you."

"Your an idiot."

"What?"

"Your. An. Idiot! You couldn't smell that badger? It was all over the place! You. Are. An. Idiot!"

With that, Shinepaw and Sharptail disappeared. Leaving a dead body and a crying warrior.

* * *

Leafclaw finally stood up. Even though he now knew that Brokenheart didn't kill his love, he still blames her for making him believe she did. Causing Shinepaw to scowl, growl, and hiss at him.

He knew for sure that it was Brokenheart's fault that Loveheart died.

He got up and went out of the den, knowing that he couldn't fall asleep after that.

He met his apprentice outside, Dewpaw was ready for some training.

"Lets go!" Dewpaw said.

Leafclaw nearly broke down, _You are **to** much like_ _Shinepaw._

Leafclaw led his apprentice outside to the battle training hollow.

He noticed that Hawkpaw and his mentor were there.

Sadly, his mentor was Brokenheart.

Dewpaw smiled at Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw smiled at Dewpaw.

Brokenheart smiled at the young love.

Leafclaw scowled.

"Training. I'll show you with Brokenheart. Dewpaw, you copy on Hawkpaw." Leafclaw smiled

Leafclaw pounced onto Brokenheart, his claws were extended.

"Leafclaw, what are you doing?" Brokenheart tried running away.

Leafclaw caught her tail, "Making sure you feel the pain."

Leafclaw forgot about the apprentices, his blue eyes turned icy and merciless.

Dewpaw and Hawkpaw snuck away, they _needed_ to tell Amberstar.

Leafclaw dug his claws deep into Brokenheart's tail. "This is for Loveheart's death." He growled

Leafclaw dragged a sharp claw on Brokenheart's flank. "This is for Shinepaw's death."

"And finally. This is for Sharptail's death." He got close to Brokenheart's ear.

"I. Killed. Sharptail." He whispered, knowing it would break his sister down.

Brokenheart's green eyes started tearing up.

Amberstar came into the scene.

"Leafclaw! What are you doing?" Amberstar said, shocked.

Brokenheart stayed still, to brokenhearted to move.

Mouseheart trailed behind Amberstar.

Amberstar whispered to Mouseheart.

Mouseheart nodded and growled, "Get out."

Leafclaw laughed. "Why should I?"

Amberstar growled, "Just do it!"

Leafclaw huffed, "Fine! I will be back though! And when I do, I'll be twice as strong!"

Leafclaw ran out of the territory, into the twolegs place.

"They will regret." Leafclaw huffed.

* * *

_To Brokenheart's P.O.V_

Brokenheart stood up slowly, her new scars bleeding heavily. "I-I-I..." She could barely get anything out.

Mouseheart walked up beside her, letting his light brown fur be stained crimson. "Its okay. Come on. I'll keep you safe."

Amberstar watched them, though her ears angled in the direction where Leafclaw left.

Mouseheart led Brokenheart away, back to camp.

Amberstar looked at Brokenheart once more, "Now she really has a Broken Heart."

* * *

**Thats it... Yeah... I'm not good at One-shots... Cuz this whole time of writing it, I kept adding this... That is why its so long... **

**Well, there you go. **

**Have fun.**

**Review.**

**Adopt a orange.**

**Eat a monkey.**

**Do whatever you want~**


End file.
